Over flowing tears
by Bloody Shinobi
Summary: Ruki's mother has a habit of dating guys,inviting them to her bed, then fighting with them. But what happens when Ruki decides to do the unexpected?


Overflowing Tears  
By: Sakeri   
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon nor the characters, so don't sue me, 'cause I'm broke. Unless ya want a piece of lint, ya can have the lint, heh. This is a Drama/Romance novel. -_- For those who don't like that combination: get over it and don't read it if ya don't wanna,don't ruin it for other people.   
  
Rated: PG13   
Onward to Chapter 2!   
  
Rika rolled her violet eyes as she watched her mother fight with one of her new boyfriends. Not caring about what happens between them, she had enough of her mother dating guy after guy, it digusted her. Better yet it embarrassed her to be even related to such a person. All her mother cares about is modeling and guys; she doesn't care about anyone else, not even her own daughter for God's sakes. What's her problem? Did she hit her head or something?   
  
  
  
The blond haired, young woman stormed out of the house grinding her teeth, expressing her anger. The front door slammed shut and made a "BANG" sound like thunder crackling. Rika listened to heels of shoes hit the floor and race outside, door slamming again. Yelling outside made its way to Rika's ears, making her grimace. Violet eyes narrowed, anger reflecting in them, "Why does she always do that? She makes me sick! First she falls in love with the guy, invites him into her bed, then she starts fighting with him."   
  
Rika snorted in disgust, hating her mother for everything she did. Renamon stepped out of the shadows, golden fur glowing in the moonlight flowing in from the window. She walked over to her partner who looked ready to scream out in rage, "Rika? Are you alright?" Rika growled in response, "I'm fine! Why do you care anyways? It's not like you know what I'm going through. "   
  
Renamon sighed and rested a paw on her partner's shoulder, making the red head stiffen, "I'm sorry Rika. You're right, I don't' know what you're going through, but at least I'm trying to help you. You're my partner as well as my friend, I care about you very much, more than you think I do." The red head shook her head, turning her body to face the golden furred fox, "Renamon...Thanks..." Renamon nodded her head, "You're welcome."   
  
  
  
Rika stood up from where she was with her fist clenching and nails digging into her skin, "I can't take this anymore, Renamon. I have to get away from here!" Renamon's eyes widened a little, but she nodded her head again, "I understand. But where are you going to go?" The digimon's partner sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, but anywhere is better than being here in this crazy hell hole."   
  
The fox digimon watched her partner grab her book bag and a suitcase. As she started to pack her stuff, the fox crossed her arms and rested her back against the wall, "Are you sure about this, Rika? Your mother and grandmother will be very worried and wonder where you are." The girl shook her head, jamming clothes and other things into her suitcase, "That witch couldn't care less about me! If she cared about me, she wouldn't have done all of this and slept with other guys. Grandma is the only one besides you, who cares about me. She understands how I feel, but I'm still leaving. I cant' take this anymore. It's too much. I'll leave a note for Grandma." The fox sighed and nodded, "Alright, Rika."   
  
  
Rika finished packing and shut her suitcase. Grabbing her now empty book bag, she snuck out of her bedroom and into the kitchen, packing her book bag with food for the trip. Renamon looked for a pen and a piece of paper, only coming out with a blue pen and a piece of notebook paper that was torn a little, "This will have to do." Rika entered her room, zipping her book bag closed. She walked over, taking the pen and paper from Renamon, and wrote a note to her grandmother.   
Note: Grandma,  
I'm sorry, I won't be around when you come home. Mom and her new supposed boyfriend got into a fight. I cant' stand it around here anymore, I have to go. I promise I'll call you when I reach wherever I'm going. I'll miss you, Grandma. Take care of yourself.   
Love,  
Rika  
  
Renamon watched Rika place the piece of note book paper onto her bed, "Are you ready to go?" Rika nodded, "Yeah. Let's leave this place, I don't want to be around here any longer." Renamon lifted up Rika's suitcase with one hand, picking her partner up with her other hand. Rika held her book bag close to her, and waited for her digimon to carry her out. The fox digimon opened the window and leaped out. Careful not to hurt her partner, she dashed off into the night, and not a trace of her left in sight.  
  
As I watch the night sky twinkle and shine,   
I've noticed stars in a line.   
I thought of my dad,  
How he left me and my mom sad,  
That's why I turned into a brat (That's what my mother thinks of me).  
I don't understand why, it makes me wanna scream out and cry.  
I hate him for leaving us,  
Man, I made a big fuss.  
Mom started dating guys, she makes me sick!   
My hatred toward her rises,   
And I sure don't try to hide it. (Who would?)   
Those stupid, ugly dresses she tries to make me wear,  
I feel like pulling out my hair.  
No one understands how I feel,  
I'm like cold, hard steel.  
No one cares about me,  
Like that one time I fell out of a tree.  
I've had it,  
I'm tired of batting at it.  
I am better off alone,   
like a single ice cream cone.  
  
(I wrote that poem. Yep, I did! Don't steal it. If ya wanna borrow it, ask me first please.)   
Overflowing Tears  
By: Sakeri   
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon nor the characters, so don't sue me, 'cause I'm broke. Unless ya want a piece of lint, ya can have the lint, heh. This is a Drama/Romance novel. -_- For those who don't like that combination: get over it and don't read it if ya don't wanna,don't ruin it for other people.   
  
Rated: PG13   
Onward to Chapter 2!   
Chapter 2   
  
Renamon crossed a road lane, careful for cars that come by every once in awhile. Rika sighed, looking at her digivice in the palm of her hand. "Renamon, Can I ask you a question?" The fox digimon nodded her head, crossing another cross lane. "Sure, What is it, Rika?" The redhead looked at Renamon with a serious face. Tears were shimmering in her eyes for the first time in her life, or since Renamon has been with her. She never once shed a tear until now where she only had her digimon with her. "Do you think my dad is in heaven now?" The digimon's eyes saddened. Wavering ice-blue eyes looked into tear-filled violet ones. "Rika…I don't know...I'm sorry..." Rika curled up in her digimon's arms as her tears shed one after another. She shivered under the night's cold air that embraced her.  
  
The fox's frown increased. Stopping at a familiar park, she sighed softly as she set Rika down gently who only slumped to her knees. Renamon kneeled down beside her partner, wrapping her arms around her. She wished she could do something to help her friend. Rika cried into the digimon's furred chest. Her body was shaking from the cold and because of the sadness that enveloped her. Looking up at her fox friend, she sniffled some. "I never thought I'd miss him until now...until he's gone and never coming back. I have no Mom, She could care less if I died tonight." She whimpered softly, "Why did Dad leave me with her?"  
  
Renamon's eyes filled with tears, watching her partner sadly. "I don't know why he left you, Rika. But I promise you, I won't leave you, I'll stick by your side always." Lifting her red head up, Renamon harshly wiped at her tears in hopes that they'd stop falling, but to no avail. "Renamon, you mean that?" The fox nodded, pulling the young girl closer to her. She kept her warm with her fur. "Yes I do, Rika. You may not believe that anyone cares about you, but people do; you just don't realize it." She shook her head from side to side. Rika sighed hard into the fox's fur as her muscles slowly stopped tensing.  
  
Out of the blue, Calumon appeared on a park swing not far from Renamon and Rika. His ears came out and extended to their full length. He tilted his head to a side in curiosity and confusion. His green eyes filled with concern. "Hi Renamon and Rika! What are you two doing out here so late at night, Do you wanna play?" The two looked at Calumon in surprise, wondering why he was here now. Renamon sighed, shaking her head. "No, not now Calumon, it's not the time to be playing." Calumon gave an "Oh." Then he flew over to the two girls and made a seat in Rika's lap. He was hoping to cheer them up from whatever sadness they were in.  
  
"Rika, why are you crying? Did someone hurt your feelings or something? If so, then they're not very nice people. I've never seen you cry before. You look so sad. How come?" He snuggled up to Rika, hoping to make her tears stop flowing and a smile to take the tears' place. It didn't come to Calumon's disappointment. The young girl hugged Calumon, leaning against Renamon, and getting goosebumps from the breeze that gently blew on her pale smooth skin, " You wouldn't understand, Calumon. You're just a digimon. I wouldn't expect you to understand what I'm going through." Calumon looked up at Rika with sadness reflecting in his eyes. "Oh, but I wanna cheer you up, It makes me unhappy to see you cry."  
  
Renamon watched the two with ice blue eyes clearing themselves of cold tears. The redhead sighed, " I just miss my dad. He left my mom and me when I was younger. He never came back. My mom doesn't care about me. All she cares about is her stupid job, her rude boyfriends that only use her, and herself! I don't see why I got stuck with living with her." The small digimon watched anger replace the sorrow in the girl's eyes. He frowned, "I'm sorry to hear that. Your parents aren't very nice people." Rika tensed from hearing a twig snap near by. She jumped to her feet as her violet eyes narrowed and dared the intruder to come out.  
  
The Fox stood up. Her eyes searched through the trees and bushes for the person who snuck into the park. Who would be out this late besides they themselves? The digimon got ready to pounce on her victim. Calumon looked around franticly, wondering who else came to the park and more else why? Henry walked out from the trees with his digimon partner sitting on his head as always. Some things never change. He looked up at the group, Gray eyes taking in the scene before him, "Uh, hi? What are you guys doing out here so late in the night?" Terriermon spoke up from his spot, "Yeah, shouldn't you be sleeping in your beds? Girls need their beauty sleep if they don't want to wake up grouchy. I learned that from waking up Henry here in the morning. He was all grouchy like that witch from the 'Wizard Of Oz'. "  
  
A growl rumbled in Henry's throat as he glared up at his digimon partner. "Hey! That's not funny, Terriermon. You're the one to talk." Terriermon raised an eyebrow. "Only one thing, I'm not as bad as you are." A smirk crossed the digimon's lips as he watched his human friend fume with anger. Rika rolled her eyes, "You two never cease to amaze me." Calumon sweatdropped. " Hehe, you two act more like rivals then buddies. By the way, why are you two here?" Henry looked at Rika, frowning in the process. "What's wrong with you, Rika?" Rika glared coldly at Henry, " Why do you care, Wong? It's not like you ever did anyway. So, why the sudden change, huh?" Terriermon's ears rose as he propped up his elbows on Henry's head. "Looks like that witch got to Rika before we did. Take cover."  
  
Frowning more, Henry walked up to the group with Terriermon. "I'm just curious and worried, Rika. Is that a crime?" Turning away to walk off, Rika growled, " It is when it comes to me." Henry shook his head, watching the redhead walk away. Before she could take another step, Henry stopped her. " Rika, why are you acting so cold? I tell you I'm worried about you and all you do is give me the cold shoulder and push me away. What's the matter with you?"  
  
Rika scowled, whipping around to face the young man. "It's none of your business. I don't have to tell you anything, Wong. Why are YOU out here with Terriermon? Shouldn't little boys be catching up on the sand man?" She mocked with cold violet eyes boring in unmoving gray eyes. Henry's eyes narrowed. " We came out here for a walk, that's all. We saw you guys out here and got worried. Sorry for being worried about you." He turned his back on her and started to walk away from the group. Rika snorted, " You. Worried about me? That's a laugh. Since when have you cared about me?"  
  
Henry turned around to glare at Rika deathly. " Forget I even said I was worried about you since all you do is think it's just a big joke." He turned back around and walked away with a silent Terriermon who was smart to keep his trap shut this time. Renamon and Calumon looked at Rika with worry and bewilderment, wondering why she said that. Renamon sighed, "Rika, I think Henry really does mean it." Calumon watched Rika's expression change to surprise then to anger. "Rika, are you okay? You don't look so good." Rika shook her head furiously. " He doesn't mean anything he says! He isn't worried about me. He's just being a nosey snoop." Turning away, she stalked off. Renamon followed with her bags. "Rika, Please calm down."  
  
Tears sprung into the girl's eyes as she gritted her teeth and quickened her pace. Calumon watched sadly as Rika did this. He held up a paw and wiped away the tears that fell silently. "Don't cry, Rika. Everything's gonna be alright." Looking down at the digimon in her arms, her eyes widened in surprise at Calumon's actions and words. She nodded some. Calumon looked at Renamon for help. His worry replaced sadness as he gave Renamon a ' Why-is-she-crying' questioning look and hoped for an answer. Renamon only shook her head at the little digimon and scooped Rika up into her arms. She jumped onto a building roof and hopped onto another after another.  
  
Henry watched the three move along. His gray eyes filled with concern. Rika, I do care about you. Why don't you believe me? What's wrong with you? Why are you hurting so much? Sighing, he looked up at his partner for an answer or something. Terriermon continued watching with eyebrows raised. "Henry, let's follow them to wherever they're going." Henry nodded slightly and Followed into the direction Rika and the other two digimon went. He had questions and wanted answers. Rika embraced the silence that came. Her eyes became stoic. Why do I have to live such a pathetic life? Why do I have to stay here where no one cares about me but my grandma? Dad, where are you? Why did you leave me? Life isn't fair. This is just my luck to have a life as stupid as this one, I guess the 'Big Guy' doesn't like me much. I hope Grandma will be okay without me around. She's better off without me there. I only cause problems.  
  
Rika's grandmother walked into the house, sighing of the mess that was left to her in the living room. "Such a mess they make." She headed to Rika's room to make sure she was alright and if she was hungry. Turning the doorknob, the door opened. Grandma stepped into the room. With her eyes trying to adjust to the darkness, She flipped on the light switch, and frowned when she came to an empty room without a sign of her granddaughter. She spotted a piece of paper on the bed. Quickly grabbing the paper, her eyes darted over it and soon filling with tears. "Rika...No..." She marched out of the room and grabbed the phone. She dialed a cell phone number, praying to get an answer.   
Chapter 2 


End file.
